


Experiment 413

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiment 413 doesn't respond well with others. Scientists are trying to fix this issue by introducing him to experiment 378 ((Short Porn without Plot)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment 413

 "Experiment 413. Also known as Dave. He does not respond well to other Experiments as we have tested and had killed two. Experiments 410 and 411 are deceased. We are now introducing one of our slightly older Experiments, in hope he will respond well. This one is know as Experiment 378 or Bro,  because he has done well with younger experiments and hopefully this one." Dave could hear the scientists log, and he did understand English. He thought at the least this one wouldn't be as stupid as the others. "Send in, Bro." A small door opened as a dark orange feathered male walked in. Blood was almost non-existent on him. Perhaps they cleaned him, but they ignored that trait with Dave. The other had a similar mask with the beak slightly longer. Dave used to have beautiful blood red feathers. Now they were stained black from the scientists injecting various serums, and such things that made him bleed one time drenching parts of him in a permanent color of red.

 

He growled at the other, and Bro just walked towards him. Eventually Dave pounced at him going for the throat, and Bro flawlessly blocked it pinning Dave down. He tried getting out of the older male's grip, but to his failure he couldn't. Soon enough he gave up, screaming when Bro ripped his mask off. It was falling off anyways so it didn't hurt all that much, but the stronger of the two threw his off in the flick of a wrist. They stared at each other for minutes before roughly pressing their mouths together, both fighting for dominance. Bro won, Dave lost it was as simple as that, but he refused to submit to him. They rolled around back in fourth clawing at each other and grinding their hips together before they both tore there provided clothing off now rubbing there bare erections against one another. The smaller boy, Dave was reduced to a writhing mess. He thrusted his hips up, moaning. Neither dared to place their hands below the waist because of their claws.  It was all an attempt to get Dave to react to someone, and it worked very well for both of them. Bro bit down on the others neck, making him squirm and cry out from blood gushing from the area. He lapped at the blood, while Dave left deep gashes in his back.

 

"F-Fuck!" That was the only word he muttered before he arched his back, cumming on his chest and stomach. Bro kept going then moved down licking at the white, sticky substance. He knew he wasn't climaxing at this rate, so he forcefully shoved Dave's head down towards his lap. "Mind your fucking teeth," he growled the words while Dave nodded. He covered his teeth despite the pricking pain it caused to himself then wrapping his lips around the head. Then he began bobbing his head adding rough suction, he was already hard again so he kept his claws away or tried while jerking himself off at a careful pace. Bro wrapped one hand in Dave's hair pushing him all the way to the hilt, releasing into his mouth. The smaller boy of the two also came spilling his load on the floor. The scientists opened the door again letting Experiment 378 back into a different room leaving Dave a complete mess on the ground twitching with the afterglow of his orgasm. "Experiment somewhat successful. Intercourse was not fully expected of the two, but Experiment 413 did not kill him despite the roughness they used on each other. Both are bloody, but they seem slightly more gleeful. May retry experiment soon for different results." That was the end for the day as Dave fell asleep in his own blood, drool, and cum. They cleaned up both Experiments after putting them under sleep-inducing drugs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah telling me if they're typos is cool. Pretty sure I used the wrong 'they're, there, their,' so yes.


End file.
